Alexandra Luthor, Girl of Tomorrow
by Kmon13
Summary: After surviving Brainiac captivity and forced rebuilding of his body Lex Luthor decided to leave for the UK to acquire a few businesses slated for foreclosure and starts having phantom memories of being in Great Britain along with a young couple he befriended with connections to Circe. Note: Female Harry Potter


**Alexandra Luthor, The True Girl of Tomorrow**

 **By Kmon13.**

 **Disclaimer:**

\- The characters of Superman Adventures, Circe, Wonder Woman does not belong to me they are the property of DC comics

\- The Characters of Harry Potter belongs to it's creator so no luck there either.

In short I'm just borrowing them for a test drive and enjoying the chaos ..

 **Summary:** Post the events of Superman Adventures season two Ghost in the Machine.

Lex Luthor is still recovering from his time in captivity building Brainiac's new body and after his rescue decided to go on a business vacation away from Metropolis where he discovers the not only that he has phantom memories of being there but also that someone messed with his mind and remembered the child of two people in his life he knew and respected in his younger days was still alive and now being treated like trash by family who felt she means nothing to them...

* * *

 **Chapter One: Alexandra Potter meeting her Uncle Lex...**

 **Metropolis, Kansas**

 **Lexcorp Towers,** **Lex's office**

Lex Luthor was still sitting at his desk with a bottle of scotch as he was reliving the moments of how he was being held hostage by Brainiac in his mind and how he was forced to rebuild the World destroying AI construct's body during that time. He remembered the humiliation of how he forced to live like a common savage at its whims as he was forced to live off Junk Food.

But what he regretted most from the ordeal aside from being saved by the overgrown boy scout that was Superman was how he fled like a coward leaving Mercy Grave behind someone who had given him his absolute loyalty from the beginning and it took him leaving her at the AI's mercy to realize that he couldn't risk losing her over this.

Lex knew he would need to swallow his pride and apologize for his mistakes before that returned to haunt him, but couldn't figure out why he was feeling guilt and remorse like this. He was a Luthor for god's sake!

The only other time he felt this helpless was when he was younger and decided to travel the world after his father's death which tool him to an old village in an England village called Godric's Hollow where his family the Luthor's had property what was being used illegally by a group of cutest who wore black robes and silver mask who tortured him for something called the Luthor Grimorum which he never heard before waking up later in the home of James and Lily Potter who along with their close friend Sirius Black who identified himself as the local Constable explained how they police arrested raided the group of cultist...

But the strangest thing was he didn't remember this and was starting to get confused but his mind was telling him otherwise

He also remembered when the cultist leader had shown up at the Potter's home and how James had put him in the next room and used a stick on him before he woke up again with Sirius Black who had arrived later and found out the cottage was in ruins along with the arrival of a large man who wanted the baby in cradle...Harriet yes Harriet was her name.

He also remembered the arrival of that group called the Order of the Phoenix and the old man who called him a muggle before he used his stick on him...

It was then he realized he should looking into his family's history especially on his mother's side when he remembered someone who called both him and his mother's Squibs what ever that word meant. He figured he should probably seek out professional help in that field of the mind and possibly the supernatual at a later date, but for now he needed to use this time properly to make amends to Mercy. so he pressed the button on his desk to summon Mercy into his office.

"You asked to see me Lex?" Mercy Grave asked after coming into her employer's office

"Yes Mercy did because I owe you an apology for leaving you in the lab in a lab with Superman and a psychotic AI it was cowardly and..."

"No sir it wasn't your fault you were kept prisoner by an alien AI that destroys civilization as a twisted way of preserving knowledge." she said remembering Lois Lane's article on the thing as well as Lex Corps personal files "If anything you're suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after being held hostage by that thing you only did what came natural when an opportunity presented itself." she explained to her employer "You never been held hostage before and was only lucky in knowing how you think to notice I failed in my duty and I promise it won't happen again."

"Don't worry I know it won't and now that I have Brainiac's body which we'll be experimenting on for the next decade not only to reverse engineer weapons that can affect superman but also should Brainiac emerge again we'll be ready for him." he explained trying to show a bright side to the situation before showing her the data collected from the body after the isolation and examination of the Host body for Brainiac. "If anything this technology from that construct will advance Lexcorp by 10 year ahead of both Waynetech, Ferris International, and S.T.A.R. LABS combined so you're getting a raise out of this along with paid vacation time when you start training your stand in's because you've more than earned it."

"Sir I don't know what to say." Mercy said sounding speechless.

"Then think of this as the reward of hazard pay Mercy because as I said before you've more than earned it, now to the business at hand before my abduction I planned to go Great Britain to see the new acquisitions for LexCorp whose numbers don't seem add up." Lex explained with a frown before showing her the paperwork from a company in Little Whinging called Grinnings Drilling Corp before he continued. "Despite it's sales numbers being very low certain employees in that company are living comfortably even after overcharging substandard equipment and pocketing the overhead." He showing her the numbers "Look at this list and tell me who you suspect is the guilty party?"

Looking over the list Mercy could only see a few names on the list that would fit the bill "From what I see on the list Oscar Lanston and Eric Wilson finances are accounted for and if you let them go I certain they would be picked up by quickly by Ferris International to Waynetech European Branches before the ink to the forms on their severance packages dried." she said giving her assessment. " So it only leave someone like Vernon Dursley to be the main suspect since he's and his family been able to take lavish vacations to Fiji and New York staying in hotels that you normally frequent for twelve years on a meager supervisor's salary ... now would you like me to investigate into his life this further?"

"Damn right I do and I want this dealt with quickly before someone else finds out and decides to humiliate me by taking the information it public." he growled out "I want all his financial records checked with a fine tooth comb and ready for me to read over before we reach British airspace.

"Of course sir i'll get right on it."

As he watched Mercy leave the room Lex took a sigh of relief while part of him was surprised at how quickly she took the blame for his cowardness and not hand her resignation. As he turned around to look out the window that shown him the view of his city he could only think of how he would miss it while he was on british soil.

However that moment was quickly ruined when he caught sight of Superman flying past his building before hoping the overgrown boy scout wouldn't decide to follow him to the British isle and made a note to make sure the newest acquired properties of LexCorp in the UK were lined with lead foam polymers as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Lex's Private Jet**

 **Over atlantic ocean...**

As Lex was in his private cabin aboard his corporate jet as he was looking over the file on Vernon Dursley and his family that Mercy acquired before getting on the Jet he found of a few things that gave him phantom memories ...

Petunia Evans, Vernon's wife was the sister of one Lily Evans-Potter and that they were caring for the daughter of Harriet Lillian Potter. He noticed most of the money that came to him was from being a tax write-off for her room and board but there was no records of Immunization or listing of adoption.

Mercy also found out about the various but unconfirmed rumors that were surrounding Vernon concerning bribery of police and school officials to keep the records of his son Dudley which were very thick to ensure his life as a criminal very clean.

However when he looked at Harriet's records he was surprised to find to not only find her medical history filled with injuries that told of abuse and payoffs but also most of Dudley's crimes in her file to make her the patsy for a cover up. He also noticed how quickly her primary school grade changed around the ages of 5-7 only to become passing after the beginning of her Delinquency records and compared Harriet's records with original records of Dudley who were sealed possibly by the person that Vernon was paying off to cover himself should the man refuse to pay him anymore to cover his son mistakes..

He didn't have to be the son of Lionel Luthor to know that the young girl was suffering from years of abuse and used as a scapegoat for a budding criminal in the making and knew he could use this information to his advantage when the time came to fire the incompetent employee.

When he arrived to meet with the board members of Grunnings Drill to announce the restructuring of the company he would be armed with knowledge to make his hostile takeover justified especially if he was removing someone who would ruin the PR of both companies during the merger along other records that he could use to his advantage.

Then he heard a knock on the door as Mercy opened it to bring him a tray of food.

"Here's the meal you ordered Lex, the captain would also like me to inform you that they'll be in London in two hours." Mercy said as she set down his tray of food on his desk

"Good, the sooner we land the sooner we handle this matter I found in these files." he said as he closed the file in disgust and began to eat his meal before noticing the grim look on Mercy's face. "I can see from the look on your face that you've also had the displeasure of reading these files?"

"Of course and I know abuse when I see it and with your permission I would like to I'll be on hand when you have child services and the police when you send them to investigate."

"Good I was hoping you would say that in the meantime I'll keep the Dursley's and the other executives of Grinnings busy at the Dinner party at the Waldorf Towers while you and child services and the local police department search the house from top to bottom for that girl and any money trail you could find since Mr. Dursley is the kind of man who wouldn't bring a child he sees beneath him as family to an outing nor would he feel paranoid to lock his criminal acts in a secure safe." he said with a grin.

"Of course Lex, would look also like me find traces of Ms. Potter in the home as we'll

Of course but I already know his type so don't be surprised if you see the child in a horrid state so make certain to have a medical teams on standby as well." He said with disgust in his voice.

"Of course Lex." Mercy said already telling herself in her mind she not going to like what she finds.

* * *

 **Waldorf Towers Hotel**

 **United Kingdom,London**

Lex watched from the monitors in the security office to find out which one of those families downstairs was Vernon Dursley's only since he only seen the driver license and passports and knew they may have changed over the years however what he found was an understatement. Vernon looked like a Walrus, his wife Patuna was no better since her face looked like horse, and young Dudley just looked more like a whale than a Walrus and was starting to feel annoyed by them already because like he predicted the girl was missing from the group and decided to alert Mercy it was time because to begin removing this blight from his company as he dialed his cellphone.

"Mercy please tell my you're in front of the Dursley residences?" Lex asked as he viewed

Yes Mr. Luthor and I'm standing by outside the Dursley home with Child services and the local police department.

"Good make sure to call me when you find the girl I'll keep thing busy on my end but contact me as soon as you find her the files were right about everything." he said looking at the family on the monitor " I even have a feeling by the end of the week I'm going to end up making a few special calls to make the entire family disappear."

Understood Lex, I'll contact you if anything important is discovered.

* * *

After hanging up the cellphone he decided to properly greet his guest. However unknown to Lex as soon as Mercy finished talking to him one of the police officers approached her to inform their findings.

What Mercy would see with her own eyes would be considered inhuman as police officers discovered a little girl in a locked cupboard. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of a makeshift mattress covered in multiple bruises and scared for her life...

Mercy ordered the officer to bring back child services and medics to get the girl to a hospital for immediate medical attention while making a call to Lex.

"Hello Lex it's as you said we I found the girl but you're not going to like how she was found..." Mercy informed him as she heard him ask how. "She was covered in the cupboard under the stairs covered in a mixture of dirt and multiple bruises and first degree burns curled in a ball. I would also like to mention there is no pictures of her on anything in here and " She explained before asking "Besides the obvious how would you like me to proceed..." she asked while hearing the instruction over the phone. "Whatever you say Lex."

As she hung up the phone Mercy only looked at the child being carted outside on a gurney into the ambulance before noticing the crowd outside before one of them had the voice to say.

"What happened to that little whore that was staying with the Dursley's" said a man still in his housecoat.

"Excuse me?"

"What you don't know about that Harriet Potter girl being a delinquent or bullying the young kids in school and the neighborhood." a woman who was also dressed like they just awoke out of bed said as others around her nodded.

"Yeah the Dursley's took the little Jezebel in after their parents died in a car crash..."

"It use to be a respectable neighborhood before she came..."

"I heard she tried to seduce Vernon and his son."

The more Mercy heard the rumors the more she wanted to kill the Dursleys and anyone connected to them. However she knew Lex wouldn't like that and figured maybe they deserved a reality check and yelled out

"Why don't you people Shut the hell UP!" when everyone was quiet she spoke and said "Are all people in this neighborhood that stupid to ignore signs of a child being abused and the one who called her names like a Jezebel and whore out of blind stupidity!" she growled "Please can someone tell me something's wrong with what you just said and what you just seen being different since you just seen young child being loaded into the ambulance is only Ten years of age scared and alone use you limey's get your heads out of the sand and see what's in front of you.

What the heck do you bloody know Colonial bitch why do go back to colonies and leave us decent folk alone.

Trust me I would gladly and don't worry by the end of the day she'll end up being my employer's ward and I hope she get older that she'll remember this town and this neighborhood how those who lived on hit it mistreated her. But knowing my employer he'll just buy up your property just to kick you off it."

"Who is your boss anyway?"

"Lex Luthor, I don't think I need to say any more." she said noticing the look of shock and fear before adding "Oh so you've heard of him good then you'll remember your words tonight daming you and your little community after this and before you forget the only reason we colonials kicked your ass in the revolutionary war is because your nobility and military were like you sheep who were complacent and stupid to see what was in front of them!" she said noticing the shock on the neighbors faces before getting in the ambulance and drove off..

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a certain Headmaster woke from out of his sleep to notices the sound of a Tea Kettle that was used as monitoring charm for the Potter girl health was whistling loudly as it warning him that she was now hanging to a life's thread before summoning one of the house elves to inform Snape to meet him in his office with healing potions for the girl...

"What was that fool thinking." Albus Dumbledore asked himself before he ended up thinking of what would happen if she died tonight the tool that would ensure the Greater Good's end and key to Voldemort's resurrection would die with her..."

However as soon as Snape arrived in his office due to the teleportation of a house elf sent for him they left to Little Whinging by floo and ended up in Ms. Finch's home and exited the house to see from the people dispersing that Harriet Potter the girl who lived was already gone.

* * *

 **Back at the Waldorf Towers...**

"Without further ado may I introduce you to our new majority shareholder and CEO of LexCorp Lex Luthor!" said the former owner of Grinnings.

As Lex walked up to the podium he couldn't help but smile at the Dursley family after what Mercy told him he also figured he would take his time with his speech to allow his private security to be in place and ready to throw out the Executive staff of Grinnings after his speech.

"Members of Grunnings Drills I humbled to think that you would honor me with such a warm welcome and as part of the LexCorp family I promise to deal with most of the problems plaguing your company... Starting now!" then he looked at his list of people to fire for embezzlement "Gordon Purkiss, Carlton Jennings, Vernon Dursley as of now your services as executive officers within LexCorp/Grunnings Drills are no longer required due to your constant mismanagement and blatant embezzlement of company funds that could have been used to keep your company float was misused and resulted in making this day possible." he said shocking everyone. "Now most of you are wondering I you're next to be fired tonight let me be the first to say... now I know most of you in this room are hard working employees with good work ethics so I make this vow to you that if you stand by me I promise you that I will put LexCorp Grunnings Drills back on the map again!"

"Hogwash!" Yelled Vernon as his face was red with rage as he approached the podium. "You stand there calling me and members of this company you randomly picked out criminals, but here's a question that should pose on everyone's minds what does it make you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act cute Luthor aren't you that bloke who was always get humiliated by that Superpowered freak in the Red and Blue pajamas!"

"Yes I admit Superman and me have had suffered some past disagreement when he first arrived in Metropolis I'll even admit I personally think he looks down on us and denies humanity is rightful potential in evolution." he said with a dry tone "However what is not known is how superman had saved me life recently from a being who wanted to wipe all human life off our planet, but that doesn't make me a criminal like you!" He said before signalling someone to bring down a viewing screen that shown the Dursley's family home. "Now maybe we should ask about the skeletons in your closet or should we say cupboard under she stairs." he said enjoying the look of fear on the faces of Vernon and his family who were now seeing news crews inside their home before Luthor continued.

"Know for those who don't know this is is live from the home of the Dursley's family as you can see it's a nice home showing a wonderful three member family but I must ask as you see inside the cupboard under the stairs that someones been living their beneath their means?" he asked as the News cameras show live inside the closet before showing the occupant being brought into the hospital as the reporter told of the girl on a young girl on life support.

"May I introduce you tonight to one young Harriet Lily Potter the other resident who lived in their home someone who surprisingly inherited majority stock in this company from her parents investments into the company before their untimely death who I assume was illegally placed into the care of her sister who instead of treating like a princess and training her to become a proper shareholder until she was of proper age they decided to treat like a slave and let her live in a cupboard living in filth, beaten, and malnourished and shunned by the neighborhood like she was a major disease or outcast and you dare to have the utter gall to call me a criminal!" he said before seeing the man fall backward into his chair before saying.

"I didn't think so now I wanted to allow you the dignity of leaving this party as only someone who brought down your company standing in the community but due to your actions I think it's safe to say the name of the Dursley Family will be dragged in the mud." he said with venom in his voice "But since you wanted to make things difficult the men outside can escort your family out." He said as Scotland yard entered the room. "Officers please escort these trespassers out the building this Party is for LexCorp employees only.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were now pale as ghost as the screen not only shown their home but also shown Harriet hooked up to lift support after her beating. Vernon was about to object to what was on the screen until he felt a pair of hand on his shoulders..

It was the local police, Child Protective Services, and the co-workers who he took pleasure in pushing around looked like they wanted to kill him...

He also heard the sound of his wife and son protesting as they were being dragged out before he was grabbed and dragged away protesting his innocence...

"Now that that's over with I promise you as members of Lexcorp that the employees Grunnings Drills the business will pick up since you'll have the cutting edge in Lexcorp technology and resources now enjoy the party and know that the condition of Harriet Potter's life will be reported.

On the podium Lex just smiled at the feeling of knowing that he did something not even the Great Superman couldn't do...

Save the life of a child by using the system in his favor instead of flying around like a god.

He would later see how the child was doing before making the arrangements needed to bring the girl to Metropolis when she was checked out.

* * *

 **In a unknown location**

As the Goddess Circe was watching the actions of Wonder Woman from her throne room when she was bombarded by raw power...

The same raw power she felt not long ago before visiting Godric Hollow those years ago that led her to two parents hit with a death spell and an empty crib.

Now that power was stronger and it was coming from in Surrey...

* * *

 **London, Hospital**

Circe teleported into the hospital and took the form of a physician to find this power she felt from her island. She would find the owner of this power and teacher her the ways of magic before such powerful potential would be ruined by someone like Dr. Fate or worse if the Amazons reached her...

When she was getting close she noticed a door being guarded by security and walked up and had no problem convincing them to let her pass.

As she entered the room the room she noticed the man who she had monitored once or twice at the child's bedside a child who was hooked up to mortal machines of alchemy.

Before tending to the child she casted a spell to ensure that the man named Lex Luthor would sleep peacefully before reading the girls mind and found she knew no love or family... only painful abuse, isolation, and hopelessness...

Things she knew all to well as a former queen before she put an end to her husband and was exiled for it.

She knew this girl was a pawn being force fed all the ingredients one needed to manipulate and mold her into the perfect slave or sacrificial pawn. But what really made her angry was the magical ruins that glowed lightly on her body that blocked most of her power with the exception to heal or cast chaos magic and how it was overworked to the point of making her weak, The loyalty and compliance runes on her to made her docile, weak-willed, and mildly loyal to whoever cast them, but what made the goddess livid was piece of a dark soul that was slowly growing within the girl's scar like a parasite and knew it would attempt to possess her sooner or later if it wasn't removed before the child reached the age of 11...

So after healing the child's body with ancient alchemy and removing her from the machines bonds she produced a clear crystal from her lab coat and placed it over the scar and watched as it turned it purple showing the blighted soul it trapped within while leaving all the knowledge and power it possessed in the child before casting a spell of cloaking over the child leaving the room.

She would monitor and wait for this Harriet Potter to blossom into a beautiful rose before she approached her again. Circe knew this child would be destined for great things like her new father after seeing him in in a seat of power in a castle of white or when she seen her avenging herself .

Then as quickly as the self proclaimed goddess of magic entered she vanished into the night.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Lex Luthor awoke to the sound of a little girl crying.

"What's wrong little one?"

"I'm in a hospital again and my Uncle Vernon is going come here and to beat me."

"I wouldn't worry about him or his family anymore Harriet."

"Wait who are you?"

"Oh forgive me my name is Lex Luthor I'm a friend of your real parents James and Lily Potter and if you'll have me I'll take you home with me and be your registered guardian so you can have a fresh start living the life of a princess."

I'd like to sir but what about Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley they'll make me go back?

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them making you do anything you don't want anymore in fact they'll no longer be a problem to anyone ever again after how you were found now what do you say would you like me to adopt you?"

"Harriet was hesitant but this man was kind to her and saved her and made her choice...

"I accept your ofther sir."

"Please Harriet call me Uncle Lex."

* * *

 **Gringotts, United Kingdom Branch**

At Gringotts Circe walked into the hallowed halls of the goblin run bank and walked up to one of the teller's requesting an audience with King Sharpfang

Welcome Lady Circe goddess of magic may you power reign supreme...

"...And may your enemies fall before the stroke of your blade Lord Sharpfang thank you for accepting an audience with me.

I'd be a fool to refuse my lady now what brings you here from your lands my lady

"I have news on the whereabouts of Harriet Potter and trust me whatever Albus Dumbledore has been feeding to the sheep of great britain has a complete and utter lie."

Hearing this revelation from the lips of the Goddess of magic herself Goblin King took the words as truth and was intrigued. "Please tell me more."

"First off tell me of everything Dumbledore has done in her name from proxy votes in the Wizangrand to blocking last will and testaments, withholding of titles, and I especially want to know if marriage proposals were made." she said in an Icy tone

"You think he would attempt line theft my lady?"

"That foolish wizard decided placing from one of the founding houses of this world in a situation that would make a House Elf wish for their heads severed on thier first day and for what he perceives as The Greater Good! so on his behalf I want it dealt with forthwith." she said with a tone that demanded urgency.

"But your ladyship I cannot unseal those wills without the permission of the of the Wizimoundot since it was the head of it who sealed them."

"Which is Dumbledore and from what I've already seen so far your inaction has already betrayed I've already seen the future of what this self proclaimed second coming of Erymis and I must say the Goblin Nation will reap the spoiled fruits of his greater good as well if you allow it to pass because I'll tell her when she becomes my new apprentice and suggest the changing of banking institutions for her finances should you overlook the obvious today...Perhaps the Gnomes of Switzerland or the Oni of Asia could pick up were you left off but we both know if one Founding house leave it would cause the other to..." she said with a smile leaving the Goblin King to think of the results himself

"Please Goddess let's be reasonable what can we do to rectify this wrong?" he asked

"I believe a meeting with the newly appointed guardian of the child before he leave would be a good idea and advise him to ask for the child consent to check the vaults of House potter for an Unsealed copy of the Potter's will I believe it will solve your problems."

"Hearing this the Goblin King slapped his forehead and cursed in gobbledigook before saying "Yes of course now I go find the Potter's and Black bank Managers to do an emergency audit." he said being pissed off about being tricked like that. "I thank you again my goddess for your council on the matter and deal with the matter now." he said motioning the goblin assistant beside him to find them.

"Good the sooner the better I don't want this usurper who thinks he's the second coming of Merlin using the excuse about being a the magical guardian again to control another one of my legacies I've already seen this child's future and it has shown me the suffering this child and your Bank would later endure if this farce was allowed to continue...which I refuse to allow!"

Hearing that this would this would affect bank if she didn't interfere made him worry as he said "I understand my goddess anything else I could do?" hiding his true fears "Now should I contact the DMLE?"

"No... not yet find the will and make sure it gets into the hands of the current head of the DMLE I believe her name is Amelia Bones and have her look into why Black was put into prison and why he never gotten a trial. Meanwhile I need to make a small stop at Azkaban where your goddess will give the unjustly accused a change of venue in the meantime find someone to aid the guardian in keeping away the Ministry of Magic away from my legacy" she said before vanishing not knowing that Goblin King already had someone in mind that Hated both Dumbledore and the Ministry who would be happy to help.

It also meant he would have to hand over a bottle of 12 year old Firewhiskey and Webspinner Wine in the process to sweeten the deal another was to get involved.

* * *

 **United States**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

In a run down hotel room a man wearing a trenchcoat who was drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels found himself visited by a pair of goblins from Gringotts already knowing he was going to hate the job as he said.

"Oh Bollocks" he said looking at the Goblin Bankers before remembering what to say to them "Greeting noble goblins may you gold flow like your enemies blood after conquest. "He said before asking "Now mind telling me what you guys traveled all the way from Tesla Ally to meet with me?"

"How would you like to get even with the Ministry of magic and the person who made the Most Ancient noble house of Constantine outcast and robbed you ancestors of their fortune Mr. Constantine?"

"I'd like that loads mate now what would I have to do to make the goat fucker suffer?"

"Have you heard about the tale of Harriet Potter?."

It was after hearing that John Constantine has a smile on his face that gave him warm memories like the one he had cheating the devil out of three souls...

...The souls of a Psychic twin who committed suicide to prevent herself from being used and her Cop sister who reawoken her abilites would have been used to bring hell on earth...

...and his own for his act of self-sacrifice getting said souls saved.

Now he gets to screw with the man who cost him and his family name to get smeared in the mud.

He quickly got him a bottle of glowing blue liquid and downed it to remove the effects of alcohol a trick he learned from Monsieur Delacour and his Half Veela wife Apolline in France who after helping him arranged it so French Ministry of Magic could kept him on retainer for special jobs after preventing the opening of a gateway to hell that was hidden within the crypt of a old convent run by succubae masquerading as nuns who were the natural enemies of Veela. He also became the godfather of Fleur and Gabrielle later who gave him the nickname of Uncle smoky until he quit.

He was even tempted to enlist Papa Midnight since he also had grievances with Albus during his encounters with him in Berlin during the second world war and the later encounter in england when he could have ended Voldemort before he became a real threat to the balance.

He'd visit his club later with a bottle of Goblin made Firewhiskey and Dark Elven wine to smooth things over monday for not informing him but knowing the Dark Elves they would let him know.

* * *

 **Azkaban**

 **Maximum Security Ward**

Sirius Orion Black was in his Grim/hound form as a Dementor entered his cell trying to sap the happiness from his soul once more until it stopped due to the sudden surge of magic that came from a woman who was looked extremely unearthly and made it and other like it flee for their lives from the ward in terror to stay clear of her to reach safety as one of them who was too late to leave burned at her approached.

As the woman got close to his cell she waved her hand as the bars of his cell vanished before she knelt down and said.

"Greetings Sirius of House Black you have nothing to fear now and can change back into your human form since the Dementors now know thier place. Now honor your goddess with your compliance for she has come to right the terrible wrong that was done to you and those who put their trust in one who was unworthy." she said petting the Grim as she watched him shift back into human form.

"So you've come to put me to death for my failure my goddess?"

"No I've come to liberate you from captivity and heal your mind so you can wait in better surrounding until the day you get your trial and afterward revenge, now come with me the sooner we get your from this place and properly healed the sooner we can send you to young Harriet and her new guardian who will need your guidance and council." she said with a smirk before putting a hand on her shoulder and was almost ready to leave until she heard the screams of the other prisoners wanting to serve including one who the ministry thought would be ironic to place near Sirius's cell...

"Wait goddess please allow me to repent and serve you!" said Bellatrix Lestrange who overheard everything. "I know things that can help Sirius avenge himself."

"Hearing this the goddess gesture him to follow her to the cell of a woman who they could see was now wearing robe just as filthy as the others except the look in her eye pleased Circe who looked her in the eyes and took into her mind before she said "Oh you could be of great use Bellatrix of house black however you must sacrifice the name of Lestrange and it's vaults to your house." The goddess of magic offered only to hear objections from the other two Lestranges Rastaban and Rodolphus who began to curse her name.

"Don't say another word woman unless you add us to the deal too if you know what's good for you!" Rastaban said while her husband Rodolphus added "That right and remember your vow till death do us part Bella and your magic along with your life will end if you sever the bond" he said however the goddess' laughter echoed in the halls before her eyes glowed red as the sounds of people in agony could be heard before it was replaced with the sounds of wild pig beastiamorphs before looking over her shoulder to Sirius as she said.

"Funny how they think you could carry out your threat without a human voice since you'll be squealing it." Circe said with a smirk before turning to the Witch in question as she smiled wickedly at her handy work "Now just for his words I've punished the entire prison ward just to make sure no one else got the same idea, now lets get down to the point Bella forsake this mark on your arm and pledge yourself to me and the rewards of power will be greater than you imagine."

Bellatrix looked over to Sirius to see if he would object only to hear "Bella this is your choice but I hope you're telling the truth because I don't think you want to anger the Goddess of Magic." he warned as he gotten a nod from Bellatrix who later took a deep breath as she recited an oath.

"I... Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black though magic sever my bond of marriage to Rodolphus of house Lestrange and sever my servitude bonds to the mark on my arm!" she said with a tone that had fear in it before she watched the dark mark react violently to those words before it burned her arm as the mark was devoured by and eagle and vanished in a scream.

"Congratulations sister for tonight your old self dies and now you are reborn anew as the first of many Amazons loyal to me. Now come for we have much to do before the dawn's light" she said as the trio vanished to parts unknown before the Aurors assigned to the Island prison entered the prison ward only to be treated to the sight of monsters and beast men who that now occupied the cells where their prisoners use to be.

* * *

 **Waldorf Towers Hotel**

 **United Kingdom,London**

After getting Harriet a new wardrobe Lex and Mercy took her around london to take in the sights of the city before returning to the hotel where she went to rest in her first real bed. Lex remembering her condition decided to make sure she was monitored by Mercy and Lexcorp security force while he went into the next room to talk with the Prime Minister.

"...So how much will it take for me to get my niece her passport because I want to return to metropolis tonight." he asked only to frown when he heard they would be complications

"Look here prime minster my company saved you from a major embarrassment last week and exposed a crime your country let go on for 10 years of that child's life! Now we both know this kind of stalling wouldn't have happened Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen so please get this done or I'll take this up with the media and we both know it will get the Royal Family involved don't we?" he said with a smirk

"I'm happy we understand each and make sure it's under the name Alexandria Luthor because as of this moment Harriet Potter no longer exist and make sure every file on her is erased... Because her father is a close friend of mine and as one of her respected guardians I don't want to leave a paper trail for anyone to follow since she'll be my heir as well." Lex explained only to hear the response from the Minster on the other end before saying. "Thank you again Prime Minister and apologize for my behavior but the Luthors and the Potters have had close ties for years and finding out about her mistreatment isn't the way I wanted to renew relations with the last surviving Potter." he said only to hear the Minster try to assure him the matter would be taken care of before ending the conversations saying

"Of course I'm not doubting your abilites as Prime Minster and I'll seen you next time you're in metropolis goodbye Prime Minister"

"After getting off the phone he turned to see what looked like a short little man with inhuman features wearing a suit and the man beside him with a trench coat."

"Okay who are you and how did you get past my security?"

"Please Mr. Luthor calm yourself I come in peace and wish to offer our assistance with getting your adopted child out of England which would benefit us as well."

"That issue has already been taken care of and she'll be leaving with me to the states tomorrow."

"Actually Mr. Luthor while the Prime Minster would normally grant that request without incident that's not a normal little girl you're planing on taking out of the country." The man in the trenchcoat said as the small man created a group of chairs to sit in before the smaller man asked a question.

"Mr. Luthor what do you know about magic aside from it being a way to hurt the being known as superman?"

"Nothing until now as for my first encounter with magic it was when I was a child with my mother I was born a squib and wanted to know about my family roots on her side of the family not to mention the phantom memories gained from an encounter with the old goat in the technicolor robe hit me with with a beam of light." he said remembering the oblivation during Crimescene of the Potter's murder.

"So Dumbledore did Oblivated you and you regained your memories after your encounter with the metal construct you were forced to build" the little man muttered to himself before he focused back on the conversation, "I'm guessing you're fully aware that the girl in the next room is a witch then?"

"Either that or she a metahuman who is an early bloomer," Luthor Mused "But that's not the issue right now the issue we should be focused on is it, now tell me can you and your friends can do to help Alexandra get out of this blasted country without going bath to those bloody excuses for human filth getting him back." Lex asked calmly while still showing his anger.

"Oh so you already changed her name that's good it will make what we have to do much easier for us." Said the Man in the trenchcoat "Name's John Constentie and by the by my friend get your things to the airport while you wake the sprite up so we can get her to Gringotts to take her off the radar of those who want her to remain in Great Britain." The Mage said before taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Okay say I believe you about what you're telling me could you explain how in more detail for me?" Lex asked who was very close to asking Amanda Waller of A.R.G.U.S. for help and accepting any conditions she wanted. "Because I just want my goddaughter safely out of their reach or to be put into the ground."

" Trust me we know and our bank will help you and your god daughter espeically after the blood adoption ritual and giving you one of our untraceable portkeys back to the states with travel forms already sent to our people in America already done before we arrives. It will also put a few matters that have been bothering us to a close that we felt should have been dealt with a long time ago along with the personal holdings of your mother's family vault and then we'll start with the procedures with getting both your goddaughter's and your family vaults moved to the states."

"Fine I'll go wake her just don't break my trust."

"We won't Mr. Luthor and if you like we will give a wizarding oath too to keep your trust as customers of your bank."

* * *

 **Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore was beyond live when he found out what happened with Potter's child, not only could he no longer track the child but the monitoring equipment melted into a familiar shape ...

The Symbol of the Eagle belonging a woman he managed to keep from being influenced by Lily Potter by admitting her to Hogwarts only to fail miserably since Circe threatened to turn him into a goat for his meddling in her decedent's family affairs and to prevent Peturna from following down her path he obliterated her Petunia into hating her and prevent her from contacting the living goddess. Now he feared that young Harriet was no longer under the wards protection that she would be found by the Goddess of magic whose justice would be swift.

His fears even more justified after the Death Eaters in Azkaban were turned into beast with Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black nee Lestrange being the only ones who went missing. He knew it meant that Circe, now knows about Lily and James daughter who is a descendant of her legacy and was now looking for her with a vengeance .

If that wasn't enough the squib Lex Luthor who he had thought was good as dead due to the metal golem that had taken him prisoner had managed to escape unharmed due to the efforts of that otherworlder wearing blue who calls himself Superman much like Gellert Grindelwald did when he was aiding the Germany in the second world war.

But unlike Gellert which was solved by the actions of an unknown Being in a golden helmet who served the gods of order this fool managed to prevent Luthor's death which led to his return to England only to buy Grunnings Drills and fire Vernon in a most ungentlemanly fashion no less.

It also didn't help that he used his muggle resources to find out about Harriet and was currently trying to get her out of country which was Something he couldn't allow and made sure to have Kingsley who was currently doing what he could In the Prime Minister's office to misplace Harriet's dual citizenship paperwork but now that Circe was involved his chances to stopping this was going from slim to none as she could undo any actions wizard take to retain their secrecy including Mind Magic.

Meaning he had to work quickly and mobilize the order of the Phoenix in finding the child before someone not for the greater good gotten to them first and decided to place him with his supporter the Weasley Family knowing it would work to his benefit espeically if loyalty and obedience potions linked to Ron Weasley was put into effect before hand.

However Albus was taken out of his musings when he seen Alaster Moody and a few Aurors loyal to him emerge from the floo only without the girl in tow.

"Alster what is the meaning of this!" He asked "Don't tell me haven't you found her yet?"

"Oh I found her alright but we couldn't get passed the hotel due to the security becoming even more troublesome since Gringotts got involved."

"What are you sure?"

"Of course was about to enter the building under a glamour claiming to be Scotland yard until I saw Dark Elves under the Glamor taking orders from guy in a familiar tan trenchcoat of their own meaning one thing."

"Impossible I personally seen to it that the Ministry of Magic bound his magic and obliviated him before exiling him back to the colonies for killing death eaters using dark magic." Albus said knowing the House of Constantine was also a strong ally of House Potters which he personally removed from the British Isle. "I was at his trial I saw to it that the Unspeakables removed him from the courtroom myself!

"Well Albus I have bad news for you the Unspeakables never got the chance to bound his magic because someone with powerful holy magic managed to break him out of their custody and safely returned him to the colonies." Moody said narrowing his eye at him "It's also said he was protected by because Gringotts managed to find and hire him without any trouble after finding out about Potter no longer being in your confounded blood wards along with finding Luthor's location quicker than anyone else. Plus knowing John it was his idea to hire those Dark Elves as extra backup since they could see wandless magic and recently learned how to use firearms not to mention their council hates you for driving their race out of Great Britain and into the colones."

"It also means things were going to get stranded between Goblins and the Wizengamot for the next couple of months if Circe doesn't decided to turn me into a goat in front of them first." Albus said only to hear a woman's laughter in his office which made the both men and the past headmasters in the paintings cringe before the flames in the fire place turned violet as a face took shape of a woman.

"That sounds like a good ideal is the least of your worries mortal. However I'll keep that idea under advisement as a punishment for interfering with my bloodline!" the image of Circe in flame said to him.

Albus tried not to show fear in front of the goddess of magic as he spoke "What would you have me do Lady Circe allow her to be raised in the wizarding world and become spoiled she had to live in the muggle world it was for the greater good..." only to find himself struck with lightning as he was flying backward into his chair as she spoke.

"Spare me the prattle of your dogmatic beliefs you old goat we both known the true reason you put here there!" She said as hissed in anger at him. "How dare you have a child with the blood of my linage raised under the oppressive whip of mortals for having a gift as natural as breathing. Oh yes I know the real reason you kept her ignorant of her heritage and now that I'm now fully aware and let me promise you it will no longer happen further." the being of fire said ignoring Moody who knew not to tempt fate and cross the living goddess "The child of my blood she should have been raised in happiness and Love with those chosen by her parent and without the soul shard of your first failure staining her soul!" said said with rage "Oh but don't worry the maidens of fate had visited me and told me not to bother with dealing with you and your order hand on because that pleasure reserved for another." she said with a smirk then looked to Moody anger ridden face "Alastor Moody!"

"Yes my Goddess?" Moody said while kneeling

"Did you know what this fraud of a wizard would have has done had I not intervened?" she asked.

"No my goddess?"

"What is the most forbidden crimes you are aware of aside from using what you call the three unforgivables thing to do to a noble in your culture aside from those foolish curses?"

"Line Theft, Sealing of a Most Ancient Noble House's Will, and Betraying the will of magic itself!" Moody said looking at Albus direction before asking "Which one did he break!"

"Oh that's just thing young Alastor because this worm decided to brake all of three of them for his greater good, and you nearly helped him break more by aiding in his search alone." she said dryly as she enjoyed the look of disgust on the Dark Witch Hunter's face "When you sleep tonight Justicar or Magic you'll see where following him would have lead you and seek me out on your own. So until then you'll do nothing and show that blackard no future support. You'll also see to it that he stays away from Scion of House Longbottom since his parent are now also in my care along with the Lord of House Black and the widow Lestrange who were both wrongfully imprisoned both due to Dumbledore's lies and the other by slave bond. Both will return to this land with my legacy's decedent to end his farce of a greater good so try to find a nice place to retire away from these lands." the being of flame said before she vanished into the flames leaving the ecco of theses words . "until then sweet dreams Justicar of magic as for you Albus Dumbledore we both know Hades will see your poor soul soon enough."

When she was gone Moody looked back to Albus and said...

"Albus you fool you had to piss off the goddess of magic herself are you insane!" He growled

But it was for the greater good we had to keep her from those who would exploit her.

"Albus she was in a hospital and if your reasons were laid bare by the goddess herself so be thankful the goddess didn't command me I'd kill you here and now." The Dark Witch hunter growled out in annoyance. "The consequences of Azkaban be damned!"

"Alastair please calm down I know we can fix this if we..."

"Shut it Dumbledore there is no we and just so we're clear Amelia Bones will be informed of the situation along with Fudge and give my resignation from the Order because after this I'm staying out of it and you might as well stay away from Nyphodora Tonks who will probably want nothing to do with you after Andromeda hears of what you did to keep Sirius from getting potter just so you could have the girl right were you wanted her, but that is only the least of your worries since it only means the worse is yet to come for you."

"What do you mean by that Alastair."

"Have you forgotten what she tormented Odysseus' dreams after his son tried to kill her or what Cassiphone did to avenge her." The Dark Witch Hunter blew up in Albus' face "Your Actions of meddling with things beyond your understanding are going to be the death of us all and don't fool yourself for one bit that this won't come back and bite you on the arse!"

"But Alastair it was for the greater good but and right now I need your help now more than ever if that and I'll need your help there no telling what Harriet will do under her influence."

"Forget it Albus I may be considered mad, but not stupid whatever your plans were for Potter are officially undone." Moody said backing away "The last person to earn the displeasure of a god was being slowly driven mad at their amusement and I pity the people you placed her with even more if vengeance is in her blood." he said leaving before throwing floo powder on the fire before speaking Greek and jumping in.

After being left alone Albus knew whatever plans he had for the Young Potter heiress where officially up in smoke if she was under Circe's tutelage and prayed she wouldn't embrace vengeance...

Little did he know Circe was only getting started...

For when she heir turns eleven that is when thing will truly start to become fun.

* * *

Meanwhile

Lex Luthor, Mercy and young Alexandria were on their way back to Metropolis were the Department of Magic the State department would be waiting for them and securing their visas for both worlds knowing the next few years would change..


End file.
